At The Beginning With You
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: This is just a happy little Inuyasha fic, focusing after they have gotten all the shards. Sapp and Waff alert.


* * *

Konichi wa minna! This is a Inuyasha song fic that is incredibly sappy, but happy at the same time. I was in a sappy mood (gomen ne) and this is a song to a CCS music vid that I found (so kawaii!) and I thought that it would make an awesome Inuyasha song fic. Enjoy minna!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx. Please don't sue me, I couldn't make money off this if I tried.

* * *

**_At The Beginning With You_** **_

* * *

_**

Kagome found herself standing in front of the God tree. She had been searching for Inuyasha for about an hour. He had run off somewhere after staying in Kaede's hut for three days straight.  
  
It had been three days. Three days since the Shikon no Tama became whole again. Three days since Naraku had been defeated. The human turned youkai was finally dead.  
  
Kagome climbed up on the roots of the God Tree and leaned against the trunk. She pulled the whole Shikon no Tama out of her pocket and rolled it in her hands.**_

* * *

_**

**_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_**

**_

* * *

_**"This is where it all started..." Kagome murmured, looking up. She remembered how Inuyasha looked, hanging there by the arrow. "This is how I found Inuyasha... and where this adventure started..."  
  
Her mind drifted back to that day, after she had fallen into the well. How she had found Inuyasha on the tree. How it all started.  
  
"Now, it's all done..." she hugged her knees to her chest. "The adventures over... Inuyasha... what happens now?"**_

* * *

_**

**_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_**

**_

* * *

_**Inuyasha sat in a tree facing the God Tree. He had been sitting there for over an hour, thinking. It was the first time in three days since the fight with Naraku that he had been outside. During the fight, he had been beaten up pretty severely; plenty of cuts and gashes all over his body. But it had finally happened. Naraku was dead.  
  
A combination of everyone's efforts had weakened Naraku enough for Inuyasha to finish him off with the tetsusaigia. It had taken a long time, having to kill off each of his counterparts first, but they had finally gotten it done.  
  
But that's not what Inuyasha was thinking about. He was thinking about Kagome. She had been by his side the whole time his wounds had been healing and he didn't understand why. He had never understood women, especially Kagome. But he had never expected to meet some quite like Kagome before.**_

* * *

_**

**_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_**

**_

* * *

_**"Feh. Why am I obsessing over this..." he muttered somewhat bitterly. "I thought these... emotions... were buried when I was pinned to that damn tree..." he looked up at the tree, watching it intently.  
  
He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "This is where it all started... when I first saw her..." he sighed again. "Kagome..." His mind wandered back to when he first laid eyes on Kagome. Opening his eyes to find a frightened Kagome being chased by Mistress Centipede was a lasting impression. And the fact that he had mistaken her for Kikyo saddened him. How could he have done such a thing? They were so incredibly different from one another. Even with the same soul... their sent was different.  
  
"... Kagome..." he murmured. "You've shown me... something new..." A familiar sweet scent filled his nostrils, causing Inuyasha to jolt out of deep thought. He watched her lean against the God Tree. He watched her roll the Shikon no Tama in her hands, causing it to glitter in the sunlight.**_

* * *

_**

**_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start..._**

_**

* * *

**_Kagome was so intent on the glittering jewel in her hands, she didn't even notice the white-haired hanyou jump down from his perch and crouch near her. He watched as she played with the jewel. The jewel he had wanted so badly so that he could become a full youkai. Not any longer.  
  
"Inuyasha no baka." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed, but he decided not to disturb Kagome's train of thought. He first wanted to find out why she had called him stupid... this time. "If you just stayed in Kaede's hut you wouldn't be making me insane trying to figure out where you ran off to..." Inuyasha frowned, then decided to get her attention.  
  
"Ne, Kagome."_**

* * *

**_

**_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_**

_**

* * *

**_Kagome jolted out of her thoughts, which caused her to jump into the air. As she landed, she missed the root she had been sitting on and fell off the roots toward Inuyasha. He immediately caught her but fell over in the process. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha, centimeters away form his face. She blinked.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha! Where'd you come from?"  
  
"I've only been here for the last hour." He replied flatly.  
  
"Eh? But I didn't see you!"  
  
"Now down here, in a tree."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who's the baka now?" Kagome's eyes widened. She realized that he had heard her talking to herself. As she blushed, Inuyasha realized the position they were in. "Ne, Kagome, do ya think you could get off me?" Kagome's blush deepened and she immediately stood up. Inuyasha picked himself up, dusting off the fire rat coat.  
  
"Aa... gomen Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"S' okay." Kagome glanced up at the God Tree. "What were you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I was looking for you." She said.  
  
"Why?" she looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"Why?" she glared at him. "If a person you care about, that's injured, suddenly leaves when you go get some water without telling anyone, one gets worried! I've only been out here for an hour looking for you!" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"... A person you care about..." he murmured._**

* * *

**_

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

_**

* * *

**_Kagome realized what she had said. She bit her lip but kept talking.  
  
"Hai. I care about you Inuyasha." She half smiled. "Once you get past the macho man act and the snide comments, you're a very nice person."  
  
"Feh. It's not an act." Kagome giggled at the stubborn look on his face._**

* * *

**_

**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_**

**_

* * *

_**"Fine." She looked back at the God Tree. "Can you believe it's over?"  
  
"What's over?"  
  
"Our adventure." She laughed. "It seemed like a dream." Inuyasha looked up at the God Tree as well.  
  
"Yea... a dream..." he murmured.**_

* * *

_**

**_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had his gaze fixed on the God Tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, not taking his eyes away from the God Tree.  
  
"Do... you... still want to become a full youkai... with the power of the jewel?" her question startled him. He looked at her, his golden eyes filled with hesitation.  
  
"Kagome... I..." she put a hand on his arm, to comfort him.  
  
"It's all right if you want to." A hint of sadness was in her voice. "You can use it and I'll just go home." His eyes widened at what she was saying. Kagome looked down and chuckled. "It's kinda ironic... making this kind of decision in the exact same place this all started..."  
  
"Where it all started, huh?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad face. "and you want it to end it here? Is that what you're saying?" Kagome gulped.  
  
"...I don't want it to end..." she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more. "Besides... endings only mean new beginnings..."**_

* * *

_**

**_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome held the Shikon no Tama up to Inuyasha.  
  
"If it will make you happy Inuyasha, then I'm happy." Inuyasha looked at the jewel for a few seconds them closed Kagome's hand around it. Kagome looked at him questioningly. 

"Kagome, I could never do something like that if it make you this sad"**_

* * *

_**

**_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_**

**_

* * *

_**"Nani? You don't want to become a full youkai?"  
  
"Not if it hurts the people I care about..." he said softly. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You care about me?" Inuyasha's eyes darted around, making Kagome laugh. "It's okay. You don't have to say it out loud for me to know the truth."**_

* * *

_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

**_

* * *

_**"Okay." Inuyasha said, sighing. Kagome laughed again.  
  
"Demo, I'll get it out of you someday." His eyes widened. "Will you come back to Kaede-obaa's hut now? Everyone's worried."  
  
"Hai." She started walking, assuming Inuyasha would follow her. He stood still, watching Kagome walk.  
  
[This is different from with Kikyo... there's a better connection between us...] his hand went to his chest, over his heart. [She's done something to me that Kikyo could have never done...]  
  
"Oi, Kagome..."**_

* * *

_**

**_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark_**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome turned to see Inuyasha still standing at the tree. She walked back to him.  
  
"What Inuyasha? Why are you still standing there?" Inuyasha smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"What are you gonna do with the jewel now?" Kagome blinked  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You haven't even thought about it?' he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Feh. You take to long. If I had it, I know what I'd do."**_

* * *

_**

**_Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_**

**_

* * *

_**"Demo, I thought... you didn't want to do that!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop contradicting yourself!"  
  
"Why should I? Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Feh." Kagome had had enough. She thought they had a breakthrough but now he was being his normal self again.**_

* * *

_**

**_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_**

**_

* * *

_**She glared at him and was ready to say the word.  
  
"Osw-"she couldn't get the word out. Inuyasha had pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. She eyes were wide as he move away, but kept staring into her eyes.  
  
"Well..." he said softly. "That's one way to stop you from 'oswai-ing' me" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why'd you do that?'  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"You... wanted to? Why?"  
  
"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you care about someone this much?" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You do?" Inuyasha simply nodded. He pulled and astonished Kagome into a hug. "I care about you. I want to protect you and always be near you."**_

* * *

_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

_**

* * *

**_Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, then smiled a bit.  
  
"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" her eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Maybe." She pt her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's hair, inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
"Ya know Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, "I wasn't thinking about doing what you thought..."  
  
"You weren't?" she lifted her head a bit. "What are you going to do then?"  
  
"I was thinking about doing what I planned 50 years ago." Kagome pulled back, her hands gripping his arms.  
  
"You were what?" she blinked in astonishment, and then shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that! I thought you hated being human!" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"You don't need to ask me anything... and I wouldn't mind being human... if it meant being with you..." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You'd do that... for me?" Inuyasha nodded._**

* * *

**_

**_Yeah  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going_**

**_

* * *

_**"Inuyasha... that would be great... demo... I don't want you to do that just for me." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"I thought you would be happy..." Kagome half-smiled.  
  
"I am. I just don't want you to do something if it's only to make me happy. I want you to be happy to." Inuyasha looked down, pondering what she had just said. Kagome placed a hand under his chin, lifting his face so that he would look into her eyes. "So, just don't decide hastily." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he had other plans. He turned his head just enough to capture her lips in his own. She was a tad startled, but then closed her eyes happily and gave into the kiss. As it reluctantly ended, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"This is quite possibly the beginning of a bran new adventure, Inuyasha."**_

* * *

_**

**_Starting out on a journey_**

**_

* * *

_**"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Because it's going to take a lot to hold you back when the others catch wind of this." Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"Who says they're gonna find out?"  
  
"What?" Kagome smirked. "Does this mean you're gonna be your old, stubborn, mean, jerk self when we're around the others?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" she leaned up and kissed his cheek, lazily playing with Inuyasha's soft ears, which sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered. "Let's just go back to Kaede-obaa's house, kay?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome gripped his hand and led him out of the forest.**_

* * *

_**

**_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_**

**_

* * *

_**Before they left the God Tree's grove, Inuyasha stole one last glance at the mighty tree, then back at Kagome. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" He shook his head.  
  
"Iie." His grip tightened on her hand. "I'm just glad you found me." Kagome blushed, and then smiled.  
  
"So am I." Inuyasha stooped down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Kagome..." she turned a bit.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aishiteru." Her eyes widened. Inuyasha felt Kagome squeeze his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha."**_

* * *

_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning..._**

_**

* * *

**_And with that said and done, they left the God Tree and the start of their old adventure hidden in the depths of the forest, to begin again, on a new journey._**

* * *

**_

**_...With you_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aww... isn't it sweet! This is DEFIANTLY the sappiest thing I have EVER written and I am VERY proud of it. (HEE HEE) Please RR to tell me if I did good job. (I bet the chars are a tad OCC, but oh well, I'll live.) Now, I better go finish my RK story before everyone hurts me. (I also have a multi- chapter Inuyasha fic, that is a work it progress, which isn't typed up yet but oh well) I'll go back to working on the other stuff, so remember, keep the peace, love and ANIME! JA NE!


End file.
